cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Beryl
Beryl is the main antagonist of the Hypnosis Line and the archnemesis of Liliana. This woman is – like Liliana – a cursed gear user. She team up with Evil Eye in order to awake king Inma and her objective is to make Liliana her dog. Actually, she doesn' plan to prevent her to become Inma's wife, but she still want to dominate Liliana for her own pleasure. The Evil Eye grant her the power to subdue people by hypnosis and using lust power. Personality : Beryl is sadistic and dominant. Like a majority of person in this world, she have a lewd personality. She have no consideration for others people except Liliana. She seems really have some interest for her since she train her when she can. She even try to make her pregnant during magic academy event. Nobody know why she want to awake king Inma, but she probably have some plans to gain power with this. Her quest for power is all what mater for her. She don't hesitate to make sacrifices for this, like cut an eye for gain Evil Eye power. Background : Before Cursed Armor event. Beryl used to be a normal woman before. She felt in love with a man who betrayed her. When she meet Evil Eye, she sacrifice her own Eye to gain his power in order to kill the traitor. Then, the demon transplant the man's dick on Beryl, making her a futanari. Then she live for herself, drunk by the Evil Eyes' power, she became a rapist and works in order to awake the Succubus King. In Cursed Armor Hypnosis Line : Beryl is under Loki's order for the arrest of a serial rapist. However, she is the rapist. To hide her activites, she use a man she hypnotised to play the rapist role. With him, she set a trap for Liliana. When Liliana falls in the trap, she use her soul brand power to start training her to become what she wants. Each night, Liliana has no choice but meet Beryl at ther house for training and receive a new suggestion which slowly will turn her into her dog. But Dragonsong, who is contacted by Liliana, finally finds Beryl when she's training her and arrests Beryl. Unfortunatly, Beryl manages to escape (she probably hypnotised a guard to get them to free her) and takes control of the magical academy. As the new Headmistress, she changes the « common sense » for teachers and students from regular to ones that know lewd magic which is why all the lessons now involve sex. With this, she planned to gather lust energy to break the seal of Inma King from outside. In additions, she tricked Dragonsong to make him give a Student Card to Liliana. When Liliana finally arrives at the academy, Berryl traps her once again. This time the plan was to turn her in a student of the school in order train her and alter her common sense. Each time Liliana completed a magic lesson of the highest level (light, wind, water, fire, earth and thunder), she was lead to the headmistresses office and given another soul brand in order to make the changes permanent. However, the thunder's soul brand failed due to her love for Dragonsong, who teach mind magic at the school. Berryl asked to the thunder teacher to take care of this. Unfortunatly for her, Liliana manage to get enough Lust Power to summon Seaclya who freed her. Berry fought Liliana, trying to excite the student, but failedl and had to run away, leaving Liliana and the Academy behind her. In Cursed Armor II : We saw Berryl in the introduction. The futanari gathered a mage's army and tried to break Inma King Seal's. However, Liliana prevented her from doing this. The Lust Queen seem's to be too powerfull to be affected by Berryl's soul brand anymore. Beryl sealed herself with Evil Eye and Seaclya to prevent Liliana's Lust Power from growing any more, confident in the fact that, one day, somebody will free her. Power and abilities : Beryl seems not have conventional power : she don't fight with weapons or curses. Her only abilities she used were Evil Eyes power : Soul Brand and Lust Skills. So she can hypnotise people, alter persolalities and a pannel of lust skills like Lust burst and Lust heal. Which made her dependant of Evil Eye. If she lack of SP, she must be carreful. The method she use to gather SP is unknown. It seems she never have vaginal sex due to her dominant personality. Relationship Devil Eye : Devil Eye is her partner, a demon who lend her his power in order to work for the King Inma's resurrection. Without him, Beryl is a simple woman. Liliana : Liliana is Beryl's target, a prey who must be subdue to become her dog. Beryl never hide that she hava a lot of interest for the future lust queen. She consider her as the most valuable dog that she could tame. And if she cant have her, so nobody will. Seaclya : Beryl seem have no interest for Seaclya. She's an obstacle to Liliana's training and no more. Ross : Ross is her handman in order to train Liliana at the Magic Academy. We don't know if the lewd and ambitious nature of Ross is natural or if it's a Berryl's manipulation effect, but this man still planned to keep Liliana for him even if Beryl could not agree. Trivia : Berry was never show in a Ending. She's mentionned by the thunder Teacher in the Bad End A, but never fully dominate Liliana by herself. Which mean she never found satisfaction with Liliana, no matter which end is reached. Beryl is the only NPC who use a cursed Gear. She's also the only NPC futanari. Some characters (like women in Unicorn ranch or Nicole have the same apparence on the map. Category:Characters